Meet me Halfway
by Ligeia Kirkland
Summary: Arthur a sido confinado lejos de Alfred, su verdadero amor. Y Alfred emprenderá una incansable búsqueda para reunirse con él, su otra mitad, está dispuesto a encontrarle sin importar lo que le cueste ... ¿Podrán reencontrarse ambas almas gemelas destinadas a estar juntas? -Dedicado a PolidL-chan-


**Título: **Meet me Halfway

**Pareja: **JoKer [AlfredxArthur]

**Música: **Black Eyed Peas – 'Meet me Halfway'

**Inspiración: **La idea de este fic se me vino mientras estudiaba la anterior semana para los bloody exámenes. Está inspirado más que nada en el video de dicha canción. Ahora cabe aclarar que para este fic, la letra tendrá un sentido puramente romántico. El video y la letra originales poseen un significado mucho más profundo y espiritual, pero para este fic será solo como una canción de amor eterno ^^

**Disclaimer: **¡Hetalia no me pertenece! Es del incomparable Himaruya-san~

**Dedicatoria: **Para Poli~ Gracias Poli por subirme los ánimos y darle tanto aprecio a mis locuras -w-

By Ray Kirkland.

* * *

**·**

**···**

**~Meet me Halfway~**

**···**

**·**

En una exuberante selva, donde plantas verdes y vaporosas crecían, flores de todas las formas y colores adornaban todos los rincones, donde una capa de húmedo musgo cubría todo, donde se escuchaba el cantar de algunas aves tropicales, donde todo tenía un toque mágico y místico, se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos rubios y despeinados, y ojos similares a dos esmeraldas refulgentes. Poseía una figura delicada y bella, vestía ropas blancas y una cadena dorada brillaba en su cuello.

Estaba recostado sobre el musgo, ignorando aquella vasta naturaleza que crecía a su alrededor, ignorando la magia que se hallaba presente en todas partes. Solo tenía ojos para la bóveda estrellada que se extendía en el cielo. Infinito. Y en el oscuro cielo punteado por estrellas, centelleó una lucecilla lejana, pero notoria. El muchacho dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró los ojos tomando la joya que colgaba de aquella cadena dorada: un pequeño zafiro azul con forma de corazón.

**·**

Ooh, I can't go any further than this

Ooh, I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish

**·**

El nombre de aquel muchacho era Arthur. Arthur cerró los ojos apretando la joya en su mano y luego llevándosela al corazón. Necesitaba mantenerla cerca, era la única forma de sentirse medianamente completo. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, y estos reflejaban un tremendo dolor y desesperación. Un dolor del cual no podría curarse salvo si salía de aquel lugar, si escapaba de ese encierro, si lograba reunirse con su otra mitad...con su amor verdadero...

"Al..." –se escapó un sollozo de sus labios y volvieron a cerrarse sus ojos. Se retorció encima del musgo húmedo y trató de visualizar en su mente aquello que tanto anhelaba, aquello que se encontraba lejos de su alcance, y para sumar su desdicha el no podía dejar ese lugar para ir a buscarle...solo podía esperar...esperar a que le encontrase...

**·**

* * *

**·**

En un vasto desierto, donde lo único que había era arena y dunas, donde solo había algunos signos de vida casi minúsculos, donde alguna planta seca adornaba el monótono paisaje, donde todo tenía un toque de desolación absoluta e infertilidad, una figura caminaba a paso firme. Se trataba de un muchacho de cabellos rubios y de unos carismáticos ojos; azules como el cielo sin nubes; tras un par de lentes. Tenía puesta encima una capa que lo protegía de la arena en aquel árido desierto y del viento.

Se detuvo en lo alto de una duna mirando a su alrededor, buscando algún rastro de vida, algún rastro de lo que tanto buscaba. Pero no. Solo había arena a su alrededor, nada más... Gruñó frustrado, y se sentó en la arena para descansar un poco antes de retomar el viaje. Metió su mano por debajo de sus ropajes para sacar una cadena dorada, donde colgaba una esmeralda pequeña con forma de corazón.

**·**

Cool, I spend my time just thinkin', thinkin', thinkin' 'bout you

Every single day, yes I'm really missin', missin' you

And all those things we used to, used to, used to do

Hey girl, what's up? It used to, used to be just me and you

**·**

El nombre del joven viajero era Alfred. Alfred miró la joya que titilaba ligeramente, la acercó a sus labios para besarla y luego apretarla contra su pecho, sobre su corazón. Alzó la vista hacia el cielo estrellado, tratando de divisar a lo lejos su destino, su tan ansiado objetivo... Alfred se encontraba en un viaje de búsqueda después de todo, una búsqueda de su más valioso tesoro, su otra mitad, su amor verdadero...

"Artie..." –murmuró mirando las lejanas estrellas, preguntándose si es que él se hallaba en alguna de ellas, preguntándose cuan lejos estaba de encontrarle, preguntándose si es que algún día lograría su cometido... Lo extrañaba demasiado, extrañaba estar a su lado y pasar tiempo a su lado, extrañaba tenerlo cerca para abrazarlo, besarlo, extrañaba todas esas fascinantes sensaciones que el otro le provocaba con tan solo una mirada coqueta o una sonrisa dulce, extrañaba su esencia, su aroma, todo… No había un momento en que Alfred dejara de pensar en Arthur, no podía evitar recordar aquellas épocas felices en las que ambos estaban juntos todo el tiempo, en las que ambos parecían tener un futuro juntos, en las que ambos eran como uno solo, dos almas gemelas fundidas en una sola…hasta que los separaron…

**·**

I spend my time just thinkin', thinkin', thinkin' 'bout you

Every single day, yes I'm really missin', missin' you

And all those things we used to, used to, used to do

Hey girl, what's up? Yo? What's up? What's up? What's up?

**·**

Alfred sacudió su cabeza para quitarse aquellos pensamientos pesimistas, no podía si quiera a atreverse a tenerlos. Estaba determinado a encontrarlo y nunca dejarlo ir, a no dejar que nadie lo separase de él. Nadie tenía derecho a negarles su destino; juntos, como uno solo...

Sacó un mapa y los desenrollo sobre la arena para verificar hacia donde ir, trazó las rutas que ahora tomaría, pensando que quizás lo encontraría en alguno de esos lugares, y una vez trazadas sus siguientes rutas se dispuso a retomar su camino. Tomó la joya y la miró, esta titilaba casi imperceptiblemente, señal de que Arthur todavía se encontraba muy lejos de él. Volvió a besarla y comenzó de nuevo a caminar.

"Te encontraré Arthur...lo juro" –prometió solemnemente susurrando a la esmeralda.

**·**

* * *

**·**

Arthur abrió los ojos con lentitud, y miró a su alrededor descubriendo la realidad, la cruel realidad. Aquello que hace poco parecía haber experimentado había sido solamente un sueño...uno muy doloroso...pero sublime. Por unos momentos se sintió de nuevo amado por Alfred, sintió aquella sensación de seguridad que le embargaba cuando se encontraba en sus brazos, aquella calidez irresistible que lo invitaba a fundirse con el otro, aquel placer indescriptible que estremecía cada nervio de su cuerpo con solo una caricia...por unos minutos volvió a sentir a Alfred...pero ahora volvía a esfumarse dejándolo solo.

**·**

Can you meet me halfway, right at the borderline?

That's where I'm gonna wait for you I'll be lookin' out night and day

Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I stay

**·**

Arthur observó el leve brillo del zafiro, aquello significaba que su amor todavía estaba muy lejos de él. Sintió un dolor en el pecho y se abrazó para consolarse, para darse ánimos así mismo, los necesitaba. Arthur se sentó sobre el musgo mirando con anhelo el cielo, deseando poder salir y buscarle él también. Sabía muy bien que en esos momentos Alfred estaba haciendo lo imposible para hallarle. Y en cambio él no podía moverse de aquel lugar, solo le quedaba esperar, esperarle en la frontera misma de su prisión. Le esperaría día y noche, sin cansancio, no perdería en ningún momento la fe en Alfred...

**·**

Ooh, ooh, I can't go any further than this

Ooh, ooh, I want you so bad, it's my only wish

**·**

Era lo máximo a lo que podía llegar, no podía ir más allá, pese a que lo había intentando muchas veces. Finalmente había acabado resignándose a esperar pacientemente. Pero estar lejos de Alfred era un martirio, aquel muchacho de ojos azules era imprescindible en su vida, lo fue desde que lo conoció, desde el mismo instante en que sus miradas se conectaron. Sin Alfred se sentía incompleto, sentía un gran vació en su pecho, en su corazón...Alfred era su complemento por excelencia y sin él, sentía que se moría por dentro.

"Alfred...apúrate idiota..." –murmuró mirando las estrellas, con el zafiro en su mano.

**·**

* * *

**·**

Alfred ahora se encontraba en un páramo árido y frío, caminaba ahora sin la capa, dejando lucir un uniforme negro con algunos emblemas. Antes, solía ser un oficial de la guardia del Rey respetado y admirado por todos. Cumplía su deber excelentemente, pero después conoció al hijo del Rey, el príncipe Arthur, de quien se enamoró al instante, siendo correspondido por el otro. En vista de que el Rey jamás aprobaría su unión, trataron de escapar furtivamente pero al final fueron encontrados. Alfred fue destituido y exiliado, y Arthur fue enviado a una 'prisión'...lejos de su amante.

**·**

Girl, I travel 'round the world and even sail the seven seas

Across the universe, I go to other galaxies

Just tell me where to go, just tell me where you wanna meet

I navigate myself, myself to take me where you be

**·**

Miró a su alrededor buscando como siempre algún signo de Arthur, pero no había nada. Se sintió frustrado: una sensación que frecuentaba. ¿Cuántos lugares ya había explorado sin tener resultados? Había recorrido desde desiertos de arena, hasta desiertos de hielo, de espesos bosques hasta páramos áridos como ese, había dio de planeta en planeta, y hasta ese entonces sin obtener ningún éxito. Sacó de un bolsillo una brújula y la mantuvo en alto para que le indicara hacia donde debía dirigirse. La aguja comenzó a girar como loca hasta que se detuvo indicando hacia una dirección, Alfred sonrió y se dispuso a ir en aquella dirección, cuando la aguja cambió de dirección, y luego volvió a hacerlo. El de ojos azules frunció el ceño decepcionado, se suponía que aquella brújula le mostraba e camino hacia aquello que más anhelaba. Y no había nada que Alfred anhelara más que reunirse con Arthur.

"Vamos quiero a Artie...dime hacia donde ir... –al ver que la aguja no dejaba de moverse Alfred suspiró decaído y miró hacia el cielo- ¿Dónde estas?" –preguntó. Necesitaba una pista, una señal, lo que sea para saber a dónde ir... Arthur de seguro le estaba esperando y no podía hacerle esperar por mucho más, era su salvador, su héroe después de todo. Quería reunirse de una vez por todas con él...

**·**

'Cause girl I want, I, I, I want you right now

I travel uptown, town, I travel downtown

Wanna to have you around, 'round like every single day

I love you alway-way, I'll meet you halfway

**·**

Cerró los ojos pensando en Arthur, pesando en lo mucho que lo quería, en lo mucho que lo amaba, en lo mucho que ansiaba reencontrarse con él... Entonces la aguja se detuvo, señalando al frente. Alfred la miró incrédulo y esperó que esta se moviera, pero se mantuvo quieta. Sonrió emocionado y comenzó a correr hacia delante, esperando encontrar algo que le guiara a Arthur o encontrar al mismo Arthur. No dio cuenta de que mientras corría el brillo de la esmeralda comenzaba a incrementar lentamente…se estaba acercando…

**·**

* * *

**·**

Arthur estaba acurrucado sobre el musgo, rodeado de flores de muchos colores, entre ellas dientes de león. Cogió uno de ellos y lo acercó a su boca para soplar con delicadeza, las semillas enseguida se desprendieron volando lejos…las miró flotar en el aire, esperando que se cumpliera el deseo que había pedido: reencontrarse con Alfred… Recordó vagamente que cuando era un niño pedía todo tipo de cosas, comunes, simples…pero ahora no deseaba nada más que no fuera Alfred. Sonrió al percatarse de que nunca antes había pensando en enamorarse de esa forma de alguien, había creído que esa suerte no le alcanzaría bajo la sombra de su padre, pero al final si le había alcanzado…y por más que las cosas estuvieran tan arruinadas, no se arrepentía en absoluto de haberle conocido….de haberle dado su corazón…

**·**

Can you meet me halfway, right at the borderline?

That's where I'm gonna wait for you I'll be lookin' out night and day

Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I stay

**·**

Arthur tenía en la mano el zafiro, por lo que se dio cuenta muy rápido cuando este comenzó a brillar más intensamente. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se incorporó de un salto, mirando con lágrimas en los ojos la joya que cada vez brillaba un poco más. Estaba cerca…le había encontrado por fin…

"¿Dónde…?" –se preguntó mirando desesperadamente a su alrededor esperando que el otro saliera de entre la densa vegetación, esperando ver aquella sonrisa…pero no había nada. Sintió cierta decepción, pero luego miró la joya que no le engañaba…si brillaba de esa forma era porque Alfred se estaba acercando. Apretó el zafiro contra su pecho y cerró los ojos tratando de saber, de sentir qué tan cerca estaba ¿Mucho? ¿Poco?

**·**

Ooh, ooh, I can't go any further than this

Ooh, ooh, I want you so bad, it's my only wish

Ooh, ooh, I can't go any further than this

Ooh, ooh, I want you so bad, it's my only wish

**·**

Alcanzó a ver un lugar árido dentro de su cabeza, un lugar desolado, todo lo contrario de donde él se hallaba. Y a lo lejos pudo distinguir una silueta que corría directamente hacia él…

Al abrir los ojos miró hacia el cielo y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando alcanzó a ver una estrella que brillaba intensamente. Supo entonces que Alfred estaba ahí y que muy pronto lograría llegar a él. Sonrió contento y alzó su mano queriendo alcanzar aquel punto en el cielo, queriendo llegar a él

"Estoy aquí…Alfred…"

El brillo del zafiro cada vez aumentaba más…

**·**

Alfred corría con todas su fuerzas, siguiendo la dirección de la brújula, cuando…

"_Estoy aquí…Alfred…_"

La voz de Arthur había sonado muy clara y cercana. Miró a su alrededor buscándole, pero no había nada. Entonces miró hacia el cielo.

"¡Arthur!" –gritó Alfred al ver como una estrella a lo lejos brillaba intensamente.

**·**

"_¡Arthur!_"

Casi se desmaya cuando escuchó la voz de Alfred tan nítida, tan cerca…provenía de entre la vegetación no muy lejos de él…Arthur sintió que su corazón latía desbocadamente y comenzó a avanzar hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz de Alfred…lentamente…

**·  
**

* * *

**·**

Alfred buscaba desesperadamente a su alrededor, pero no había ninguna señal de vida en aquel frío páramo, no había señal alguna de que Arthur estuviera ahí…miró entonces su esmeralda que brillaba intensamente y se sintió más ansioso y desesperado ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no podía verle? ¿De dónde había provenido esa voz? Se arrodilló en el suelo, descargó en puñetazo sobre el suelo para desquitarse…y se fijó entonces en unas extrañas marcas en el piso.

Se paró y alejó para poder apreciar sorprendido un círculo con extrañas inscripciones en él…se trataba de una especie de portal…

**·**

Let's walk the bridge to the other side, just you and I (Just you and I)

I will fly; fly the skies for you and I (For you and I)

I will try until I die for you and I

For you and I, for, for, for you and I For, for, for you and I, for, for you and I (For you and I)

**·**

Esa era la puerta, el puente que le llevaría hacia Arthur. Sonrió triunfal y sintió que incluso iba a llorar de la alegría. Lo había logrado, había logrado dar con él y pronto lo volvería a tener en sus brazos. Solo tenía que activarlo y cruzarlo… Lo observó detenidamente, buscando la forma de activarlo, y encontró en el centro una pequeña palanca que solo había que mover de tal forma que las líneas coincidieran…sin dudarlo lo hizo…

La esmeralda comenzó a brillar muy intensamente…

**·**

* * *

**·**

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?" –preguntó irritado el muchacho de ojos verdes al verse acorralado contra la pared._

"_Precisamente te quiero a ti" –respondió su opresor, que sin temor se inclinó para besar al otro._

"_Ngh…" –el más bajo trató de quitárselo de encima pero el otro le tenía bien agarrado. Al final acabó rindiéndose, sabía que no podía resistirse…y acabó abrazándose del otro fuertemente._

**·**

Can you meet me halfway?

**·**

"_¿Qué es esto?" –preguntó confundido al ver la cajita envuelta en papel de colores con un lazo._

"_Ábrelo y lo sabrás" –dijo el otro con una sonrisa._

"…_oh…" –soltó un jadeo de sorpresa al ver ambas joyas idénticas en forma de corazón, una un zafiro el otro una esmeralda…_

"_El zafiro es tuyo…y la esmeralda es mia…mientras los tengamos puestos, siempre estaremos juntos…sin importar lo que pase" _

_El otro se le acercó para besarle y abrazarlo con ternura, sosteniendo firmemente la joya._

**·**

Can you meet me halfway?

**·**

"_Esto no puede continuar…tiene que acabar" –murmuró con tristeza en la oscuridad._

"_¿Por qué? ¿Es que no me amas?" –preguntó confundido, estrechando más el cuerpo ajeno._

"_¡No es eso! ¡No podría mara a nadie más…!...pero…mi padre"_

"_Podemos escapar…" –propuso el otro besando la frente de su pareja._

"_Es imposible…"_

"_Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo imposible por ti…por tenerte a mi lado…no lo dudes nunca…"_

"_Al…"_

"_Dime Arthur… ¿Te escaparás conmigo?"_

"_Si…"_

**·**

Can you meet me halfway?

**·**

"_Alfred Jones…eres sentenciado al exilio perpetuo del reino –fue el veredicto final del rey, que luego se acercó a su propio hijo que trataba de liberarse- y tú, por deshonrar a tu reino y a tu familia...eres sentenciado al eterno encierro"_

"_¡NO! ¡Arthur!"_

"_¡Alfred!"_

"_Jamás volverán a encontrarse..." –dijo el rey con furia y ordenó a sus hombres para que se llevaran a Arthur. Este trató de soltarse y correr hacia Alfred, que estaba encadenado y también trataba de ir hacia él._

"_¡Arthur! ¡No!"_

"_¡Alfred…Alfred!"_

_Los hombres se llevaron a Arthur a otra habitación donde lo esperaba un hechicero que le enviaría a su prisión. Alfred trató de soltarse hasta que vio una luz deslumbrante, y luego sintió como si algo en su pecho se esfumara…_

"_¡NO!"_

**·**

Can you meet me halfway?

**·**

"_A mí no me gusta como han acabado las cosas…así que te ayudaré" –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa pícara._

"_¿Por qué te importaría a ti?" –preguntó el otro con hostilidad._

"_Porque detesto ver que pongan obstáculos a parejas destinadas a estar juntas…como ustedes dos… Pero ¿Quieres o no que te ayude?"_

"… _¿Qué debo hacer?"_

"_Es simple…debes encontrarle…y cuando lo hagas, ya nada podrá separarlos…"_

"_¿Cómo lo encontraré?_

"_Ahí está la prueba de amor, deberás buscarlo sin cansancio… ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer por amor?"_

"_Hasta lo imposible…"_

**·**

* * *

**·**

Contad avanzaba, Arthur sentía que aquel vacío desgarrador en su pecho se iba llenando lentamente, podía sentirle, podía sentir a Alfred muy cerca… Sujetaba fuertemente la joya que ahora brillaba como una misma estrella. Y cuando salió de entre la densa vegetación, se paró en seco al ver a pocos metros de él una especie de espejo…pero en vez de ver su propio reflejo o el de su alrededor, estaba otra persona…sintió que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla cuando reconoció a Alfred en el otro lado del espejo.

"Al…" –sollozó.

**·**

Meet me halfway, right at the borderline

That's where I'm gonna wait for you I'll be lookin' out night and day

Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I stay

**·**

Después de un fuerte destello Alfred volvió a mirar hacia donde había estado el portal y se sorprendió al ver un gran espejo enfrente de él, y su corazón se detuvo cuando vio el reflejo en él, que no era el suyo, sino el de Arthur…Era como si él estuviese del otro lado del espejo… Lo reconoció enseguida, rodeado de abundantes plantas, le miraba sorprendido, con lágrimas en los ojos...

"Artie…"-murmuró.

**·**

Ooh, ooh, I can't go any further than this

Ooh, ooh, I want you so bad, it's my only wish

**·**

Ambos comenzaron a aproximarse el uno al otro, ambos extendiendo sus manos hacia el otro para alcanzarle… Se sonrieron con todo el cariño y amor que sentían, ambos mirándose con anhelo. Paso a paso…lentamente…hasta que ambos alcanzaron a tocar la superficie del espejo al mismo tiempo y sus manos se encontraron de nuevo, ambos sintieron un estremecimiento al volver a sentir aquella chispa que siempre les embragaba cuando tenían cualquier clase de contacto físico…desde un tan simple como ese hasta un beso…

**·**

Ooh, ooh, I can't go any further than this

Ooh, ooh, I want you so bad, it's my only wish

**·**

Alfred lo abrazó con fuerza al mismo tiempo que Arthur también se abrazaba a su cuello, y luego ambos se besaban con toda la pasión y amor contenidos en aquel tiempo muerto que estuvieron separados… Ahora nada podría separarlos, absolutamente nada…su amor había evolucionado a algo más eterno y espiritual…

**·**

En el espacio dos estrellas deslumbrantes brillaron, una muy cerca de la otra, una que emanaba una brillante luz azul y la otra una muz verde…ambas destinadas a estar siempre juntas…

**·**

"_...la pasión les presta fuerza y medios al tiempo para hallarse, compensando su terrible desgracia con la dulzura anhelada." _

Romeo y Julieta - Acto Segundo – Prólogo

**·**

**·**

**·**

**The END**

**·**

**·**

**·**

* * *

**Notas de Ray~**

Hello!

¡¿Como están?! :D yo aquí contenta de que los exámenes finalmente se hayan acabado y contenta también de que mis notas estén por encima del promedio de 'merito'~ ;3;

Como dije al comienzo, la idea se me vino mientras estudiaba como condenada la anterior semana, de tiempo encontré mi álbum 'The END' de Black Eyed Peas, recordé esta canción que es una de mis favoritas de este grupo y se me ocurrió llevarla a un fic.

Hay varias diferencias respecto al video, en al video aparecen los cuatro integrantes, en cambio aquí solo son Alfred y Arthur, y eso porque para este fic solo pensé en darle un significado puramente romántico a la letra, a diferencia del video original donde hay un simbolismo oculto, más espiritual. Pueden averiguar un poco si desean~

Para este implemente algunos elementos que no están en el video, como las joyas (que fue idea completamente mía), el espejo (lo cambié en vez de esos 'portales' con figuras geométricas del video) y la brújula, (lo de la brújula que te enseña el camino hacia lo que más deseas no lo tomé de los Piratas del Caribe xDU solo trataba de reemplazar el objeto tipo rastreador que tiene Will. en el video) Lo del pasado de ambos pues se me ocurrió espontáneamente.

Ahora quisiera aprovechar para dar un pequeño anuncio, para aquellas que leen 'Our Bloody and Deadly Love' y 'CheckMate' pues el próximo miércoles 5 voy a publicar ambos capítulos nuevos xD ¿Por qué el miercoles5? Pues simple…ese día cumplo la 'mayoría de edad'…aunque la verdad me tiene sin cuidado cumplir 18, 19, 20…no tengo prisa por crecer ni tampoco me aterroriza~

Espero que les haya gustado~ Poli espero que te haya gustado~ ^^

¡Se cuidan!

Bye~

Ray Kirkland.


End file.
